The sadness of a demon, the kindness of a dragon
by VmasherBG
Summary: Elfman dies and Mirajane doesn't want to live i n her house. Nobody else help her except Natsu who offers her to stay at his place. What will happen between the two of them ?
1. Chapter 1

**The sadness of a demon and the kindness of a dragon!**

**Chapter 1:Mirajane's despair**

**Hello readers this is my second story that I'm writing so I will ask you to help me and write reviews because they are important. I will appreciate if you share your opinion with me.**

**Enjoy!**

It's a nice and sunny day in Magnolia. Everyone seems calm and happy, but behind the doors of the fairy tail guild everything is completely different.

Unusually for fairy tail it was quiet. No one was fighting , shouting or laughing. It was like in a graveyard , you can't hear anything else except crying.

Everyone in fairy tail were sad and were crying because of one of the guild members death. It was Elfman. He got killed while he was on a solo mission and got attacked by some dark mages. There was nobody to help him and he got killed.

As hard as it was for everyone the most pain was felt by Mirajane. She lost her parents, her little sister and now her little brother. She didn't stop crying and hasn't bee in the guild for five hole days.

Mirajane didn't want to stay at her home because it always reminded her about her brother and her sister's death. She asked some of the guild members to stay at their place but no one had a spare room or they were on a rent and couldn't help her. The poor girl was desperate and though about sleeping in the Magnolia park. The master offered her to stay at the guild hall , but she rejected because the guild reminded her of her brother and how he always fought and said manly things.

Meanwhile Lucy and the others of her team were wondering where Natsu was. He hadn't come to the guild in two days and didn't even leave his house.

It was late in the evening and all the lights in the town turned off. Mirajane was sitting on a bench in Magnolia park and though to sleep their when a shadow came closer to her. She saw the shadow and panicked. ,,Who's there ?"asked Mira with a scared voice

,,It's me Mira, don't panic !" said a familiar voice. The shadow came closer and Mirajane saw it was Natsu. ,, What are you doing here , you scared me half to death."said Mira.

,,Yeah, sorry about that." Said Natsu with a goofy smile and sat next to Mira. ,, I heard from the others that you didn't want to stay at you're place anymore and that nobody else could help you so I came here to offer you to come to my place." Said Natsu.

Mirajane's eyes widened. ,, Really Natsu , I don't want to be a bother to you."she said with a sad voice.

,,No, not at all . Please be my guest." Said Natsu. Then Mirajane jumped and hugged him. ,,Thank you Natsu you're a life saver. " said Mirajane crying her eyes out.

,,Please don't mention it. It's no big deal." Said Natsu as he hugged Mirajane back. ,,So now lets get going." Said Natsu as he grabed Mirajane's luggage. Mirajane nobbed and stood up.

After a few moments they were in front of natsu's house. Natsu unlocked the door and entered and Mira was following him.

For mira's surprise it was sparkling clean and tidy. ,, Wow Natsu it's really clean and tidy here." Said mira with a surprised voice.

,, I spent two days cleaning it up for you."said Natsu which made Mira slightly blush.

,, Your room is upstairs , if you need anything just ask ok ?" Natsu told mira.

,, No Natsu you have done enough for me ." said Mira.

,, Please I have done absolutely nothing." Said Natsu.

Natsu put Mirajane's luggage upstairs. ,, well I think we should call it a day. I'm going to bed now. Don't worry I will help you unpack tomorrow." Said Natsu and yawned.

,,ok Natsu and thank you again for everything." Said Mira

,, Please don't mention it " said Natsu walking down the stairs.

The next morning Natsu woke up because he heard a noise from the kitchen. He got up and waked directly in the kitchen.

,,Ohh you're awake. Good morning Natsu." Said Mira with a smile on her face.

,,Good morning Mira. What are you doing ?" asked Natsu with a confused voice.

,,I'm making breakfast" said Mira and slightly giggled.

,, ohh Mira why bother I would have made breakfast." Said Natsu

,, Please it's the least I can do after what you did for me. " said Mira while serving the breakfast.

Natsu sat on the table. ,, speaking of which Mira here you go." Said Natsu passing her a key.

,,It's a key for the house I made a second one for you." Said Natsu.

,,Thanks" said Mira and took the key.

After finishing his breakfast Natsu got dressed. ,, Feeling like coming to the guild with me?" asked Natsu.

,,No Natsu I will stay here today and unpack my things." Answered Mira.

,, Ok I'll go to check what's happening in the guild and be right back to help you. "said Natsu

,, Don't worry about me Natsu I'll be just fine." Said Mira

,,Ok Bye" said Natsu and left.

**What do you think of the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mirajane's feelings**

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy and write reviews. I want to know what you think about it.**

**It's been two weeks since Mirajane moved in Natsu's has already gotten used to life with Natsu. Every morning she got up really early and made breakfast for her and Natsu. He loved Mira's cooking while she enjoyed watching him eating her food. After they are done Natsu goes to the guild picks a couple of fights and returns home. Meanwhile Mirajane does some chores like doing the laundry and making Natsu's bed. Later when Natsu returns he always says that mirajane shouldn't do anything just to relax but she insists on helping at home.**

**One night there was a thunder storm and the electricity at Natsu's house stopped, so they had to light the house with candles. Mirajane finished making the dinner and served. They had a romantic dinner on candles. Mirajane watched as Natsu ate the food. ,, He looks so cute" thought Mira. Sometimes Natsu looked at Mira and stared at her blue eyes and thought: ,, Man she's relly beautiful." **

**After they finished their dinner Natsu said that he's going to bed. Mira fined with the washing up and went in Natsu's room. He alrady was in his bed.**

**,,Natsu are you awake ?" asked Mira**

**,,Yeah, is something wrong Mira?" replied Natsu.**

**,,Can I ask you a favour? " asked Mira**

**,,Ofcourse you can, what is it ?" replied Natsu**

**,, It's just that whenever there was a thuder storm I always slept with elfman , so I was wondering can I stay with you tonight ?" said Mira looking down so Natsu can't see her blush.**

**,,I don't mind , come " said Natsu.**

**,, Thanks Natsu" said Mira and started to unzip her dress. In a moment she was only with her bra and panties. **

**At that sight Natsu blushed really hard and look away so she doesn't feel embarrassed. **

**,, I don't have a second pillow" said Natsu**

**,,It's not a problem" said Mira as she giggled**

**She laid down in Natsu's bed and laid her head on his chest.**

**,,Mira" said Natsu as he blushed and put his hand around her sholder. **

**,, It's really muscular and at the same time so soft" thought Mira.**

**Her heart started to race faster and faster. She felt a weird feeling in her chest. Her hands started to sweat.**

**,,What's happening to me, what's this feeling, it's so weird" thought Mira. ,,Is it because of Natsu " thought Mira as she looked up.**

**,,Umm is something the bothering you Mira" asked Natsu.**

**,,No, nothing" said Mira as she giggled and went even closer to Natsu.**

**Natsu felt Mira's breasts touching him and he started to panic. When he looked down Mira was already asleep.**

**,,She's more beautiful than an angel when she's asleep" thought Natsu as he smiled and fell asleep.**

**The next morning Natsu woke up and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Mirajane was still sleeping.**

**He couldn't move because if he moved he would wake her up and he didn't want that.**

**So he laid and though about how beautiful mirajane looked. He was so carried away that he didn't notice that Mira was awake.**

**,,Good morning Natsu" said Mira snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. **

**,,Good morning Mira, did you sleep well? " asked Natsu**

**,,I haven't slept like this for a long time. " said Mira as she got up and dressed.**

**,,I'll go and make breakfast." Said Mira**

**Natsu watched as she left the room. He got up and dressed. Out of nowhere he felt that something is missing. He didn't know what it was but he felt it.**

**He went downstairs and went in the kitchen. Mirajane was cooking breakfast and looked at Natsu as he entered.**

**,,Why aren't you wearing your scarf Natsu?" asked Mira**

**,,My scarf?" asked Natsu and touched his neck.**

**,, I knew something was missing , but where is it ?" asked Natsu and started looking for it.**

**He went back at his room and saw that his scarf was on his pillow.**

**He grabbed it as Mira entered the room.**

**,,Did you find it ? "asked Mira **

**,,Yes it's here" replied Natsu**

**,,Let me help you put it" said Mira and went to Natsu**

**She started wrapping it around Natsu's neck. She looked up and saw that Natsu was watching her. Their eyes met and they looked at each other. Natsu was looking in her eyes and blushed. While Mirajane was looking at his eyes she felt a strange feeling in her chest. It was so weird but she has felt it before. It was the same feeling that she felt yesterday evening. She didn't feel that way when she was with other man, why is Natsu different she thought. **

**Natsu suddenly felt a strong pull and his gead was pushed down by Mirajane. Their lips touched and Mirajane demanded entrance to Natsu's mouth. Natsu was so confused at what's happening he couldn't resist and let Mira's tongue in his mouth. After a couple of moments they broke the kiss.**

**,,Mira?" said Natsu**

**,, Natsu please let me have you. When I am close to you I have a strange feeling and need you so much. Please Natsu almost every moment I feel empty inside but when I see you I feel alive again. Please Natsu let me be yours." Said Mira with tears in her eyes.**

**,,Mira I –" tried to say Natsu but Mirajane kissed him again but this time he retured the kiss and their tongues started dancing with each other.**

**When they broke the kiss Mira pushed Natsu and he fell on the bed.**

**Mira took her dress and bra off exposing her large and beautiful breasts to Natsu. He was speechless as his jaw drop.**

**Mira went above Natsu and kissed him again. Her hand took of Natsu's vest exposing his muscular chest. Her hands slid up and down his chest.**

**They broke the kiss and stared at each others eyes. Natsu then grabbed Mira's right breast and started sucking her left which made the girl moan in pleasure. Her moans got louder as Natsu started sucking harder. ,, Natsu it's so good please don't stop. Don't stop ahhh" Mira said while she was moaning.**

**Natsu released Mira's breasts and she started to kiss his chest.**

**She traced kisses down his chest until she reached her target , his pants. She ripped them along with his boxers exposing his member out. Her eyes widened when she saw how big it was. She started to lick it's mass and licked the tip making Natsu moan.**

**She put it in her mouth and tried to take the full mass but it was too big for her and she chocked.**

**She started stocking it and the more harder she sucked the more louder Natsu's moans were.**

**,,Does this feel good Natsu?" asked Mira as she released it from her mouth.**

**,,Yesss…. It does. " said Natsu between moans.**

**,,Then this will feel much better." Said Mira putting her breasts on Natsu's member and started pleasuring him.**

**,, Miraaa…..I'm ….. cumming." Said Natsu between moans.**

**,,It's ok just cum." Said Mira .**

**After he heard that Natsu just exploded and covered Mirajane's breasts in his cum.**

**,,It's still so big." Said Mira as she climbed on Natsu.**

**Mirajane took her panties off exposing her womanhood.**

**She started lowering down but she was stopped bu Natsu.**

**,,Mira are you sure about this, it's my first time." Said Natsu**

**Mirajane kissed him to reinsure him. ,, This is my first time as well and I want to share it with you Natsu ."Mira said.**

**Natsu felt his member getting hotter as it went closer to Mirajane's enteance.**

**Mirajane started to moan as she felt his member inside of her.**

**,,It's in " she yelled**

**,, Are you ok Mira?" asked Natsu with a worried voice.**

**,, Don't mind me just put it all in , please Natsu." Yelled Mira from the pain. **

**Slowly the pain started to disappear and in it's place started coming pure pleasure.**

**Natsu slowly started trusting his waist , putting in and out his member.**

**,,Ohh my Natsu It's soo big" moaned Mirajane.**

**Natsu started trusting faster as he felt Mirajane's walls tightening around his member.**

**Knowing that he hasn't got much he said to Mira: ,, Miraa…I'm going to cum soon."**

**,,It's ok cum inside ahhh." Moaned Mira**

**After a few more trusts Natsu erupted along with Mira and they both moaned. Then they both laid in Natsu's bed.**

**,,Thank you Natsu I needed that and you were truly amazing." Said Mira as she put her head on Natsu's chest.**

**,,Don't worry about that it was fun and thanks." Said Natsu and kissed Mira on the head.**

**So what do you think? Please write reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Sorry for taking so long , didn't have a good idea but you will see something that nobody expected. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: a sudden twist.**

It's a bright and sunny morning. The first sun rays started shining from the window in Natsu's room. They shied straight into Mirajane's eyes and woke her up. She opened her eyes and yawned. Mira looked up and saw her cute pink haired dragon slayer sleeping. She got up and dressed.

,, Wake up Natsu. " Mirajane started whispering. ,, come on get up sleepy head." Said Mira and began shaking his sholder.

,, Good morning beautiful." Said Natsu as he opened his eyes.

,, I'm going down to make breakfast , you go take a shower and come down to eat." Said Mira and kissed Natsu's head.

,,Roger." Said Natsu and smiled.

After half an hour Natsu went down stairs and went directly into the kitchen.

,, just in time I am all ready with the breakfast." Said Mira as she put the last plate on the table. Natsu sat down and started eating.

,,Umm delicious as usual." Said Natsu with a full mouth.

,, always for you honey." Said mira with a big smile on her face.

As Natsu finished he got up and put his plate in the sink.

,, I'll get going. See ya later." Said Natsu and started walking to the door.

,, Wait Natsu today I will come with you to the guild." Said Mira and started walking to the door.

,, Are you sure. I mean if you don't want don't come." Said Natsu and looked at Mira with a concerned look.

,, It's been two months since I have been in the guild. I want to see how is everything going." Said Mira with a smile.

,,Ok I will be there and won't leave you from my sight even for a moment." Said Natsu and smiled.

,, Thanks Natsu. You're the best!" said Mira a caught Natsu's arm.

They both left the house and headed for the guild.

When they were in front of the guild's door Natsu took Mira's hand and looked into her eyes.

,,If you don't want ,don't force yourself Mira." Said Natsu with a sad look.

,,No, I'm sure of it, besides I'm with you aren't I ." said Mira as she smiled and kissed Natsu's cheek.

Natsu smiled back and opened the door. ,, Hi everyone! " said Natsu

,, Hi Natsu !" replied the others before they're jaws droped.

,, What the hell is going on here." Yelled Makao

,, Yes explain why are you with Mira and why are you holding her hand Natsu?" shouted Wakaba.

,, Chill everyone I'm staying at Natsu's house and we are together." Said Mira and looked at Natsu.

,,TOGETHER?!" replied the hole guild.

,,As in a couple?" asked Gray

,,Yes you have a problem with that ice head." Said Natsu and then the everyone collapsed.

An hour has passed and everyone has recovered from the watch Natsu with rage because he was with fairy tail's most beautiful girl. Mira and Natsu we by the bar and were talking.

,,Natsu we need to talk." Said a female voice with anger.

,, Oh hi Erza. Sure , what for?" said Natsu

,,On private." Growed Erza.

Natsu looked at Mira and she shook her head as she was saying ,, sure go ahead I'll be fine."

Natsu got off his seat and went with Erza outside the guild.

,,If you are going to talk about Mira and me don't try you already know everything." said Natsu looking at Erza.

Erza suddenly stopped. ,,No it's not that I wanted to warn you." said Erza.

,,To warn me?" said Natsu with a goofy look on his face.

,,Yes , we learned that every dark guild has a price for anyone's head in fairy tail . Now every dark mage is after us and we think that's why elfman was killed. We also learned that you are the main target because you're price is the highest." Said Erza as she looked at Natsu with a sad look.

Natsu was silent and looked at Erza with widened eyes.

,,That's why we decided to form teams and protect each other. 2 or 3 members form a team and we do everything together. We sleep at one place eat together and go everywhere together. So me and you were supposed to form a team of only us but since Mirajane lives with you we will form a team of three. So tomorrow I'll be moving at you're place. I hope it's ok? " said Erza.

,, Yes it is. I'll tell Mira and go prepare a room for you right now." Said Natsu and went inside the guild.

Erza watched him with a worried look as he entered.

Natsu went and explained everything to Mirajane. When she heard she dropped her class and looked at Natsu with widened eyes.

,, so from tomorrow Erza will be staying with us." Said Natsu

,,that little bitch!" mumbled Mira.

,,Did you say something Mira?" asked Natsu.

,,No ,nothing ." Said Mira and smiled.

The next day Erza came at Natsu's house and knocked at the door.

Natsu opened the door. ,, Hi Erza , come in." said Natsu and smiled.

,,Hi Natsu." said Erza and entered Natsu's House.

,,You're room is upstairs next to Mira's. If you need anything just ask." Said Natsu.

,, I'll be alright don't worry." Said Erza and went upstairs.

It was late at night. Erza could not sleep and watched through the window. ,, I wonder if Mira is asleep , I need to talk to her." Thought Erza as she got up and went through the door. She was standing in front of Mira's room . ,, Mira are you asleep, we need to talk." Said Erza as she knocked. It was silent. ,, Hello Mira are you in there? " asked Erza as Nobody answered. ,, I'm coming in." said Erza and opened the door. The room was empty. ,,That's odd where could she be? " thought Erza.

She then went down stairs and heard Mira's voice. It was coming from Natsu's room.

,, Oh Natsu you're amazing…. Ah Natsu… ahhhhh." Heard Erza and watched Natsu's room.

,, No it can't be . Natsu and Mira … they're …." Said Erza and ran back to her room with tears falling from her eyes.

The next morning Erza got up really early , got dressed and went down stairs. She was about to open the door when a voice stopped her.

,,ohh leaving so early Erza?" asked Mira.

,,Don't ever talk to me again." Said Erza with and angry voice and continued watching the door.

,,Oh I get it you heard us last night didn't you Erza." Said Mira with a devilish smile on her face. ,, You must have been upset that Natsu was with me last night and not with you." Continued Mira

,,shut up ." said Erza .

,,ohh don't you want details." Said Mira

,,shut the hell up Mira." Shouted Erza and turned arouned to face Mira.

,, Don't tell me you don't want his strong hands on you're body anymore, or you don't want to touch his muscular and soft chest anymore." Said Mira

,, SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DEMON!" shouted Erza as she summoned a sword and charget at Mira, but her attack was stopped.

,, What are you arguing about?" said Natsu as he held Erza's sword.

Erza look at him with widened eyes.

,, Oh didn't you know Natsu." Said Mira with a devilish expression .

,,Know what?" asked Natsu with a confused expression.

,,Mira don't you dare " Yelled Erza.

,, Since you saved her from Jellal Erza wated only one thing. That was you Natsu in her bed. She wanted you to touch every inch of her body with you're hands. She wanted you to love her. She wants you by her side every night." Said Mira. Natsu looked with widened eyes at Erza as she looked down.

,, Mira I am going to …." Tried to say Erza but Natsu pulled her and kissed her.

Erza was confused at what's happening while Mira looked at them with widened eyes.

They broke their kiss to take a breath.

,,Natsu." Mumbled Erza

,, I was feeling the same way but couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to reject me." Said Natsu with a sad voice.

,,oh Natsuuu" said Erza and hugged Natsu while she was crying.

,,oh Erza" said Natsu as he hugged her back.

,, Hey I'm still here and don't forget Erza he is already mine." Said Mira and pulled Natsu.

,, Not for long he'll be mine." Said Erza as she started pulling Natsu

,,No he'll be only mine." Said Mira and pulled harder.

,, Forget it he will be mine from now on. I won't let you have another night with him." Said Erza and started pulling harder.

They continued pulling Natsu all day long. He didn't say anything to them because he didn't want to get the women's wrath on him.

**So here is chapter 3. Enjoy and write reviews.**


End file.
